


Biological clock

by IlCannibaleDiFirenze



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breeding, Derogatory Language, Ficlet, Hannibal literally gave Will a dildo as a present, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Weird fic, degrading, very weirdly written because I have a fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCannibaleDiFirenze/pseuds/IlCannibaleDiFirenze
Summary: Will knows well he is 35 and his biological clock is ticking.This fic is very weirdly written because I’m currently running a fever. You have been warned.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Biological clock

Will had laid in his nest for the whole day long.   
Heat was a bitch and more so when your alpha had to leave for work.

He had just laid off suppressants and not even two weeks later his body was already feeling like having some babies.

The omega tried refreshing himself with a shower or two and ate the food Hannibal had left for him, this when he was enough conscious to function properly.

In the hours where the heat made him feverish, he got a towel and put it on the wooden floor before taking a toy and starting to ride it. He was using the special one, the one that Hannibal had ordered from a shop with his exact specific measurements.

And Will loved it, it was the best anniversary gift he had ever given him, it was like riding him even if he wasn’t there. But it still felt wrong, there was no real contact nor affection to play with it. But it scratched that itch that made him crazy, it was only a temporary solution after all.

The last shower he took was right before Hannibal came back home after work, he wanted his mate to find him clean for him. And also took the chance to clean the whole room and lit up some candles.

Hannibal was glad to come back home after a stressful day, he was mostly worried for Will. Questions in his mind were more or less: “did he eat? Is he ok? Did he drink enough water?”

He got to the nest room to find him naked, his hair damp from the shower.

“Hey, was the day good?” Will asked him with an innocent face.

“The usual, my, you look delicious like that” he looked at that perfect body of his, he could have drooled from the sight only. He reached for him on the bed after getting rid of his jacket.

“Alpha, I missed you so much today...”

“I can see it pretty thing, you made yourself ready for me, didn’t you?” Hannibal smirked as he got on the bed. His fast hands quickly getting rid of his clothes, he was so hungry for his omega.

“I did...I used the one you gave me”

Hannibal had a devilish grin on his face, that’s how much his Will missed him.

“But I can never take the knot in that one... Too big.” He pouted a little.

“I gave them the measurements I took while I touched myself, that’s how big it is while I’m stuck inside you, zuiki.  
And you take it so well.” Hannibal purred as he finally got to bed with him. His hands caressed his back before pressing a line of kisses on his spine.  
Each one of them made Will tremble and sigh softly.

He let his hand trace a line along his spine until it reached for his lovely butt. His fingers going for entrance, slick and wet already.

The scent coming off Will was a pure aphrodisiac, so sweet, like honey and caramel.  
He loved that of Will, his mate was beautiful, smart and what aroused him the most was that he was fertile, if he had asked him to, he would have been happy to make him pregnant. But they always ended up saying that it was something for another time.

Hannibal moved to the nightstand, to take a condom and as he got to the bed Will playfully ripped it out of his hands.

Hannibal gave him a confused look.

“We’re not using it, not today.” Will smiled at him and threw the condom away.

“Are you sure, my dear?”

“Mhm,” Will nodded “Should we talk about it first or...?” He asked him.

“You always told me you wanted to wait, what’s with the sudden change?”

“Remember the doctor’s appointment the other day? She made me notice that I am 35 already.   
My biological clock is ticking.”

“Will, are you sure of this? If you wish to be bred I will not hold back.”

The question sounded so harsh coming from Hannibal.

Will let out a trembling sigh, he wanted that badly. He knew what the consequences were, and he wanted those too.

“Yes, alpha...Please” he begged in a whisper.

“Present to me, omega.” He smirked softly.

If he could paint Will in that position he would: his chest down on the bed while he pushed his hips up, teasingly reaching for his cheeks and spreading them for Hannibal.

Shameless. Crude.

Just how Hannibal loved him.

And Hannibal had no mercy of him, he took him fast and hard, his hips snapping into his, burying himself inside him over and over again.

Will had turned into a moaning mess, grabbing at the sheets in pleasure as his alpha rammed inside of him.

“Hannibal please!” He begged

“What is it you little slut?”Hannibal asked him, his thrusts picked up more speed as he heard the beg.

“OH FUCK!Fuck!KNOT ME!” Will begged almost screaming it.

Hannibal let his hand grab his hair pulling them, forcing Will upon his knees.

“Is that what you want?” Hannibal asked before nibbling at his ear.

“You want me to fill you up with my cum?Until you get pregnant you little bitch? Hmm? I will fuck you every time I get the chance this week. You won’t be able to sit down for a month after this.” He teased him, letting his other hand stroke that pathetic cocklet of his.

“OHHH!Please!PLEASE PLEASE!”

“You need to wait. I will knot you when I say so, Will.” Hannibal groaned, thrusting up inside him as hard as he could, his knot was inflating and he loved making it enter his omega and pulling it out until he couldn’t do it anymore.

And he did it, he fucked Will savagely, his knot entering and exiting his rim until he was stuck inside.

Will trembled and cried out in pleasure every time it went inside, and when it got stuck, it hit all the right spots, making Will come.

But this didn’t stop Hannibal, he couldn’t move a lot but he kept moving his hips slightly as he rode out his orgasm, filling him with his cum.

They would have been stuck like that for a while and Hannibal took the chance to slowly adjust their position, he slowly moved Will so they were both sitting.

Hannibal kissed his neck, his shoulders, if he could right now he would kiss every inch of his body.


End file.
